


Answer

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: В голове все еще звучит: «Я не для того рисковал собой в надежде тебя спасти, чтобы ты вновь вляпался», и Данбар безумно хочет спросить: «А для чего?».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, упоминаются события 6а

Лиам резко выныривает из сна и садится на кровати. Рядом что-то бормочет очередная девица, чей сон он нарушил своим неожиданным пробуждением. Лиам грубо просит ее заткнуться, прежде чем встать с кровати и уйти на кухню.

Сегодня ночь полнолуния, но тучи плотно закрывают небо, и Лиам не может ничего разглядеть за окном. Впрочем, такая погода автоматически снимает все вопросы, успевшие возникнуть в его голове. Все это до ужаса напоминает времена Дикой Охоты, так что он почти не удивляется тому, что ему вновь приснился кошмар.

В голове все еще звучит: «Я не для того рисковал собой в надежде тебя спасти, чтобы ты вновь вляпался», и Лиам безумно хочет спросить: «А для чего?». Во сне это сделать никогда не получается: собеседник раз за разом умирает, вновь пытаясь его спасти. В жизни же Лиам безумно боится услышать ответ.

Все эти метания регулярно ставят крест на его отношениях. Хейден держится дольше всех, пока однажды не присылает смс: «Все еще люблю тебя, но так больше не может продолжаться. Мне, правда, жаль». Лиам, конечно, предается пару недель тоске, регулярно напиваясь и влипая в неприятности, пока его не находит Тео и не напоминает, что второй курс колледжа — это отличное время для того, чтобы развлекаться, а не думать о серьезных отношениях.

Как получается так, что мудак-Тео, убийца-Тео, психопат-Тео и прочие непривлекательные слова, прочно ассоциирующиеся с именем Тео, внезапно превращается в мой-лучший-друг-Тео, Лиам до сих пор не понимает. Просто после того как они были вынуждены вдвоем сражаться против всего мира, и Рэйкен не только прикрыл ему спину, но и рискнул собой, чтобы спасти, относится к нему, как прежде, уже не получается. Поэтому, нет ничего удивительного в том, что когда однажды Неметон привлекает в Бикон-Хиллз очередную сверхъестественную хрень, а Скотт оказывается слишком занят учебой в колледже, чтобы приехать, Лиам решает рискнуть и обратиться за помощью к Тео. Спустя годы он все еще не жалеет об этом своем решении.

Тео, не успевший окончить школу и оставшийся на второй год из-за всех этих историй с погребением и Дикой Охотой, не только не отказывает в помощи, когда Лиам просит об этом впервые, но и дальше помогает по мере сил. Регулярные совместные вылазки в борьбе против монстров закономерно приводят к крепким приятельским отношениям, которые превращаются в настоящую дружбу, после того как они поступают в один колледж и снимают вместе квартиру.

И все бы хорошо, если бы не регулярные кошмары Лиама и преследующие его слова. Потому что с каждым новым таким сном, желание узнать почему Тео рискнул собой, чтобы его спасти, задолго до того как они стали близки, становится просто невыносимым. Впрочем, страх получить не тот ответ, которого он жаждет, из раза в раз останавливает от глупых вопросов.

Звук открывающейся двери заставляет Лиама вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из размышлений. Нарисовавшийся на пороге Тео выглядит знатно помятым и хорошо потрахавшимся, что неожиданно вызывает у Лиама приступ злости. И голос Рэйкена, спрашивающего, отчего он не спит, доносится, словно сквозь вату.

— Думаю.

— Об очередной девице в твоей кровати? Кто на этот раз? — голос Тео просто сочится сарказмом.

— Нет. О тебе, — неожиданно зло отвечает Лиам, прежде чем осознает, что он вообще говорит.

— В смысле? — удивление Рэйкена, кажется, можно потрогать руками.

— В прямом.

— А можно конкретнее?

— Да все пытаюсь понять, почему ты тогда рискнул собой, чтобы меня спасти. Я про Дикую Охоту, если что, — внезапно говорит Лиам, осознавая, что невыносимо устал от неизвестности.

Лиам даже не удивляется, когда слышит, как на секунду сбивается сердечный ритм Тео, и видит его напрягшиеся плечи, прежде чем тот спокойно отвечает:

— Но ты же мой друг. Как я мог не попытаться тебя спасти?

— Да, несомненно, сейчас ты мой лучший друг. Вот только тогда мы были врагами, — ехидно произносит Лиам, с удовольствием отмечая, как на секунду глаза Тео зажигаются желтым в раздражении.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Правду, Тео. Только правду.

Кажется, напряженную тишину между ними можно резать ножом. Лиам почти готов на все плюнуть, сделать вид, что ни о чем не спрашивал и вернуться в кровать к очередной девушке на одну ночь, когда Тео задумчиво кивает и делает первый шаг к нему. Лиам чувствует себя мелким животным, испуганно замершим перед крупным хищником, и не то чтобы ему не нравится это ощущение. Есть в этом что-то завораживающее.

Когда Лиам чувствует чужие губы на своих, то застывает в ступоре. Пожалуй, он ожидал этого — надеялся? — но реальность все равно выбивает почву из-под ног, оставляя пораженно хлопать глазами. И только понимание того, что Тео сейчас отстранится, не получив ответа, заставляет Лиама взять себя в руки и приоткрыть губы, позволяя Рэйкену делать все, что он захочет.

Чужая щетина колет шею, губы болят от поцелуев, а в штанах настолько тесно, что почти больно, но Лиаму так хорошо, что он почти уверен в том, что мир — его мир — рухнет, если это внезапно прекратится. Ему настолько нравится происходящее, что ноги подгибаются под грузом всех этих эмоций и новых ощущений.

Тео рычит, пытаясь снять мешающую сейчас одежду, и подталкивает Лиама к столу. Спускается короткими поцелуями-укусами по его телу все ниже и ниже, пока не утыкается лицом в пах; прикасается губами к стволу через ткань джинсов, заставляя Лиама низко утробно зарычать.

Лиам может с уверенностью сказать, что Тео с его членом во рту — это самое притягательное, что он видел. Уточнение: лучащийся самодовольством Тео из-за того, какую реакцию вызывают его действия.

— Постой. Нужна смазка, — хрипло выдыхает Лиам, чувствуя, как шероховатая подушечка пальца Рэйкена прикасается к его анусу.

— Интересно, как люди трахались, до того как изобрели смазку? Данбар, вспомни, что ты чертов оборотень и заткнись, — раздраженно говорит Тео, выпуская член изо рта. Лиам наклоняет голову, пристально смотря на любовника, тянется к его руке и поднимает ее на уровень лица, прикасаясь к пальцам кончиком языка. Чувствует, как Рэйкена прошибает крупной дрожью, и не может сдержать ехидной усмешки.

Тео разворачивает его к столу, нагибает, притираясь сверху и кусая за шею, прежде чем провести влажными пальцами по расселине ягодиц. Лиам не сдерживает протяжный стон, ощущая движение пальцев внутри себя. Это все до ужаса непривычно, но так правильно и крышесносно, что хочется продлить навсегда.

Лиам удивляется, когда осознает, что этот жалкий хнычущий звук издает он, но Тео вытаскивает из него пальцы, лишая удивительного чувства наполненности, так что реакция вполне предсказуема.

— Тише. Сейчас, — шепчет Рэйкен куда-то в шею, входя в него одним плавным движением. И, господи, это так прекрасно, что Лиаму кажется, будто бы он в раю. Толчки медленные, размеренные, но такие правильные здесь и сейчас, на контрасте с намеренной грубостью Тео, что это просто сводит с ума. Лиам уверен, что еще немного, и он задохнется от переполняющих его эмоций, но спасительный оргазм наступает раньше.

* * *

Они лежат на полу кухни и курят. Лиам чувствует, как по бедрам стекает сперма, пряжка ремня больно впивается в спину, но двигаться слишком лень. Он бы и не прочь задуматься о том, что надо встать и привести себя в порядок, а еще скрыть все следы произошедшего, но Тео рядом вдыхает их общий запах и выглядит при этом таким удовлетворенным, что Лиам разрешает себе еще несколько минут полежать и ни о чем не думать. Он счастлив, просто безобразно счастлив, и пусть весь мир подождет.

Тео поворачивается к нему, зарывается носом в волосы и самодовольно спрашивает:

— Я правильно ответил?

Что же, получать ответы на свои вопросы оказывается удивительно увлекательным и приятным занятием. Лиам обещает себе обязательно повторить.


End file.
